


What kind of trust building is this?

by auriadne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, VictUuri, Victuri, smut in ch2, you can't expect me not to write about them sharing a room right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: “Do you dream about me often?”Yuuri did dream about Viktor often. More so than he’d ever care to admit. “N-no. Not at all.”“Yuuri.” His named rolled off his tongue sweetly. The younger squeezed his eyes shut, really wishing that Viktor would stop saying his name in that tone. It was making him think of things that he really did not need to be thinking about in this moment. “I don’t believe you. Look at you, you’re so embarrassed. It’s adorable.”...In which Yuuri gives in and lets Viktor sleep over, but this wasn't the trust building he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuuuuuriiii.” Viktor whined for what seemed like the hundredth time, insisting once again on these bizarre trust exercises. Perhaps it was a Russian thing? The one Yuuri steadfastly refused was sharing a room, which is why it was the one Viktor asked him repeatedly about.

Initially it was because his room was the embodiment of Viktor Nikiforov fanboyism, covered with posters dating back over ten years ago from when he was a child. Most of them were courtesy of Yuuka, but Yuuri never once complained and put every single one up proudly. Viktor had been his inspiration and motivation. Now, he supposed, the man was the salvation for his career.

Though at the pressing moment, the Russian man was pleading with him with a childlike pout. He draped an arm around the younger in a side hug, and Yuuri had to fight the urge to run away from the close contact. “Don’t be so stingy. Let me sleep with you.” He repeated again, this time shifting into one of those smiles that made Yuuri’s knees weak.

“You have your own room.”

“I want to spend more time with you. It’ll be fun. Think of it as a sleepover.” Yuuri highly doubted it was going to be very fun for him. Nerve wracking? Yes. Fun? Doubtful. “We can tell scary stories, or you can tell me _everything_ about you.”

Everything? “N-no thanks.” Yuuri stuttered out. No matter how important this was to him- and how important the renowned skater, also, was to him- the last thing he wanted was for Viktor to learn too much.

Too much being this ~~little~~ **huge** crush he’d been harboring for years. Yuuri thought it would go away when he got to know the real Viktor. A man who was simultaneously very similar to his princely ideal in moments, and the exact opposite in others. No matter how goofy or frankly brutal he was, the crush remained. In fact, it got worse. Way worse.

This was evidenced when Viktor grabbed his hands, holding them in front of his face bright eyed and smiling. “Please.” Yuuri’s vision focused on the lips forming that single word, such that he didn’t notice Viktor pulling his hands closer, until he felt the soft kiss pressed to his fingertips.

Wide eyed Yuuri jerked away fast, fingers tingling, face hot, and heart pounding. Viktor was going to be the death of him. Out of breath and more than surprised, he conceded just so Viktor would stop asking. “U-uh, alright. Just once.” The Russian laughed, giving him a triumphant thumbs up and exclaiming _awesome_ in English . “You’re not going to learn anything new. I’m pretty boring.”

Viktor winked. “You’re never boring, Yuuri.”

* * *

 

_Why did I agree to this again?_

“It’s so quaint.” The Japanese skater’s room was cluttered with the remnants of his childhood, his keyboard, skating and ballet awards from high school, now sans all the posters. Viktor was sitting cross legged on his futon in the floor with a goofy, carefree expression; but Yuuri had been around him long enough to know that he was scrutinizing every detail. “Is that me?” He pointed to a framed photograph on his desk.

 _Shoot!_ He forgot one. It was a nice picture. Though every picture of Viktor was nice, Yuuri had never seen a bad one- autographed actually and a gift from Yuuka, something he’d always treasured. How could he forget to put it away? “Erm, uh, yeah I guess…” Yuuri admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “I’m a fan, you know…” He tried to excuse it, but he could only imagine Viktor’s reaction if he saw the state of his room before.

Viktor hummed in approval. “I’m very aware of that. I’m flattered really. Now you can wake up every morning to the real me, not just a photo.” He flipped his hair dramatically, and shit if that wasn’t Yuuri’s weakness. He was in half a mind to think that Viktor was purposefully teasing him.

“That’s not why it’s there…” He muttered out.

The older cocked his head to the side with a curious glance. “Hm? Do tell?”

“You inspire me. Every time I see your routines, I’m reminded why I started skating in the first place.” He hadn’t meant to sound so earnest, but it worked.

Viktor smiled, not one of his excitable ones, but a real genuine smile that made his heart beat a little faster, as did his next words. “It seems we both value each other as inspiration.” Everyone had said that he inspired Viktor with that video, but Yuuri had a hard time believing it himself. So it caught him completely off guard to actually hear it from Viktor’s mouth.

He gaped, trying to say something and Viktor chuckled. “This is so embarrassing.” Yuuri admitted.

“Hardly. I can do something to really embarrass you, if you want.”

“Please don’t.”

Viktor laughed. “See? I’m already getting to know you better.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re staying here tomorrow night.” Viktor pouted and stuck out his tongue muttering something in what Yuuri guessed was Russian. Yuuri’s anxiety was going through the roof. It was going to be hard to sleep knowing that Viktor was literally just a foot away from him. What if he slept talked and said something weird or rolled off the bed? His trainer was sure to never let him live it down.

Lights went out early, they had training early in the morning like usual. In the cover of darkness, Yurri found himself gazing at his trainer, asleep and lightly snoring buried under piles of blankets. This was so strange, so surreal, and it wasn’t fair that Viktor was so pretty even when sleeping. After staring up at the ceiling and pondering what did he do to get into such a strange situation, Yuuri fell asleep, his anxiety being beaten out by exhaustion.

* * *

 

Late in the night, a tingling sensation across his cheeks brought him back to slight consciousness. “I never noticed…” With the sound of whispered words, Yuuri scrunched his nose a yawned. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He saw Viktor sitting on the floor looking at him, a hand grazing along his chin where it had previously touched his cheeks. “W-what are you doing?” Yuuri questioned in a sleepy, confused voice.

Viktor leaned forward, propping his head in his hands as he gazed steadily at Yuuri. “You look different without your glasses. I didn’t notice how beautiful your eyes were.”

“You’re the beautiful one.” He uttered with the lack of filter than only being half asleep allowed. As he saw the smirk cross Viktor’s face, Yuuri realized he made a huge misstep. In an instant he was wide- fucking- awake. Yuuri jumped scrambling from the edge of the bed where he was way too close to the blonde until his back hit the wall. “I didn’t mean… I don’t… pretend I didn’t say that, please.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor practically purred. “Is that what you really think? Is that why you have posters of me shoved under your bed. They were up before given the pin holes in the wall, no?” As Yuuri’s embarrassment progressively deepened, the pleased look on Viktor’s face intensified. He hit the last nail in the coffin with a suggestive question. “Do you like looking at me?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. “This isn’t happening. I’m dreaming right?”

Why did Viktor have to be hot right now? Why did he have to be asking questions like that? Why couldn’t he be acting like the goofy man who asked him to take pictures of him and his dog at national landmarks, not the guy who was leaning his head on Yuuri’s bed eyes boring into the other with an intensity that made him tremble.

Viktor wasn’t about to let that comment slide. “Do you dream about me often?”

Yuuri did dream about him often. More so than he’d ever care to admit. “N-no. Not at all.”

“Yuuri.” His named rolled off sweetly. The younger squeezed his eyes shut, really wishing that Viktor would stop saying his name in that tone. It was making him think of things that he _really_ did **not** need to be thinking about in this moment. “I don’t believe you. Look at you. You’re so embarrassed. It’s adorable.”

The bed shifted and creaked and Yuuri was busy pretending none of this was happening using the foolproof method of a child scared of monsters- if you can’t see it, it’s not there. It didn’t work because Viktor was definitely there, no matter how much Yuuri desperately wished he would wake up any minute alone in his bed.

“You don’t need to be so nervous around me. I want you to be comfortable.” Yuuri shivered at the touch to his arm as fingers trailed lightly on his skin drawing goosebumps from his flesh. His other hand brushed back the bangs from his forehead. “Open your eyes.”

Yuuri heeded his request, out of habit more than anything. His breath caught in his throat when he was face to face with his idol, crush, and mentor. Viktor was so close. Face mere inches from Yuuri’s, bright blue eyes watching him so curiously, hair in disarray from sleep, a small smile playing at his lips.

Viktor was so _pretty._

And Yuuri was a mess of feelings and anxiety,

Viktor’s hand touched the side of his face gently, leaving Yuuri wishing he hadn’t because the heat on his skin gave everything away. “You think I’m beautiful. Well, I think you’re amazing, talented, honest, and _beautiful_.” The stream of compliments made his heart melt, though his brain distrusted the sincerity of them. It was all too much for his weak heart.

“You don’t really mean that.”

“I do. Want me to prove it to you?” Nothing could have prepared him for the proof Viktor had in mind, and the Russian didn’t wait for a reply before moving closer. Yuuri had nowhere to run with his back pressed into a wall, and he nearly died of shock when a soft kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth. “Is this okay?” Viktor asked quietly. Though it wasn’t like in that instant Yuuri had the mental capacity to coherently answer him as his mind was sent reeling.

YES.

No. No. No. “This can’t be happening.” Everything was hot, and Viktor’s hands on his body were searing. Yuuri tried to cover his face, having a hard time imagining what Viktor was thinking seeing him turn into a squirming, flushed mess at a few tender gestures and a small kiss.

But he couldn’t, because Viktor caught them midway, whispering, “Don’t hide yourself from me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

He shook his head. “You don’t want to know what I’m thinking.”

“I do.” Viktor insisted.

“You’re trying to get a rise out of me. You like teasing people, but this is too much. You’re going too far.”

The blonde almost sounded a little sad. If this had been any other situation, Yuuri would have called him _earnest_ ; but it was hard for him to recognize Viktor’s feelings about him objectively. “Please don’t think I’m insincere. I am _very_ interested in you.”

“But I’m more than interested in you. I’ve always liked you.” He’d crushed on Viktor for over a ten years, that wasn’t something he’d ever forget. Hell, in some capacity, Yuuri loved him. Which made all of this hard to handle, and even harder to believe it was truly happening.

Viktor had kissed him. Yuuri Katsuki, who over a year ago, he hadn’t even recognized; and now he was in his room, on his bed, crowding his personal space and peppering his skin with teasing touches and saying things like, “Then why don’t you kiss me?”

“I can’t.”

“You can. You want to, don’t you?”

He looked up from where Viktor was still holding his hands to meet his gaze equally. “Yes.” He let out in a breathy sigh.

“Then do it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri kissed him quickly like ripping off a band aid. Afraid that if he lingered too long, the second guessing would kick in. Part of him expected Viktor to laugh, like this whole thing was some terrible idea of hazing. It wasn’t. It was real.

The moment they met, the blonde sighed against his lips- easing some of the tension that had built up. It was weird and scary, but the longer Yuuri scrunched his eyes shut and tried to forget his anxieties the more he realized kissing Viktor was kind of _nice_ and felt so right. The timidity in his gestures dissipated as he adjusted to the lips plying against his own. Never did he imagine that this situation would ever happened. That Viktor would be here, would be interested in him, would be **_interested_** in him like **that**. His hands shook in Viktor’s grasp, though the other tried to reassure him, thumbing small circles on the back of trembling hands.

“I told you, you could do it.” Each word was formed gently against his mouth, teasingly, even though they were long past that point. Viktor sounded affectionate, proud even. It infected Yuuri with a warmth that tingled through his every nerve.

“Viktor…” He murmured lowly. Even the slightest praise brought a full-blown smile to his face, as he was unable to control just how happy those few words and twinkling glance made him.  The murmur transformed into a yelp when Yuuri was tugged forward, falling against Viktor’s chest and onto his lap.

With a slight gasp, he met the Russian’s smile with pink tinged cheeks and wide eyed wonderment. “Yuuri. Yuuri. Say my name again.” The blonde cooed leaning in to nuzzle against his neck, deepening the flush that took over from the younger’s chest to his cheeks.

Even though they’d been training together for a while, Viktor still made him just as anxious as the first day he showed up- naked, spontaneous, and as charming as ever. It wasn’t that he was beautiful or talented or famous. It was that Yuuri spent too many years adoring and idolizing him to not to be a bundle of nerves when the other man decided to get more personal.

Like now.

He almost laughed thinking back to when he thought it was strange for Viktor to be so handsy. Back then the slightest contact, even just correcting his form on the ice, set him afire but now it barely held a torch to how electrified each touch against his skin made him. Even those surprisingly intimate gestures, fingers touching his lips or trailing down his arm to hold his hand were downright chaste compared to the current situation.

Viktor’s hand lingered at his collar dull nails lightly scraping along his skin. “Viktor?” It was a question formed on his lips.

He leaned closer, nose brushing against Yuuri’s as he pecked a chaste kiss to his lips. “No, no. Not like that.” His mouth trailed down his jaw and past the collar of his shirt, pressing sloppy, wet kisses along his collar.

When he nipped at a sensitive part of his neck, Yuuri struggled to keep his voice low, hitching as teeth met skin. “Viktor!” He slapped a hand over his mouth, to muffled his voice, hoping the walls weren’t quite as thin as he remembered.

With a subdued laugh, Viktor commended him. “That’s better.”

“Shh. Everyone will know.” Yuuri chastised squirming under the adventurous hands that snuck up the hem of his shirt pushing the fabric further and further up his waist.

“I don’t mind.”

“I do.” He’d never hear the end of it from his sister, and he would never be able to look his parents in the eyes again. The mere thought of it made him cringe.

Viktor held a finger to Yuuri’s lips and winked. “Then you’ll have to try harder to be quiet.”

“What is that supposed to mean-“ The words that left his mouth were replaced with a tongue as Yuuri was shut up with an intense kiss. The few muffled sounds of surprised were dampened by the lips sealed against his own.

It was easier said than done when it was Viktor fucking Nikiforov surprising you kisses and- “Oh shit.” The curse was instinctive and Yuuri couldn’t stop it when hips rutted against his own creating a delectable pressure. His body jerked on contact, hips bucking to meet the Russian’s, half hard already and now more embarrassed than he’d ever been.

It was all Viktor’s fault, with his stupid, beautiful face, pretty mouth, heady eyes, nice hair, and great ass.

The embarrassment wasn’t enough to make him want to stop. Less so with Viktor’s hand sliding to settle at the curve in his back to encourage the motion. With each roll of his hips, Yuuri bit the inside of his cheek. “You’re awfully excited.” He teased. When Yuuri shot him an irritated glare he tilted his head to the side with a half grin. “Don’t give me that look. I am too.”

Pressing a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose, he tugged one of Yuuri’s hands between their bodies to palm the tent in his inn robes. The younger’s eyes darted down the body in front of him, watching as his guiding hand encouraged him to rub his now obvious hardness. Then his slightly stunned, slightly delirious gaze darted back up to Viktor’s face. Even in the dim light Yuuri could see the tinge flush spreading from his nose to his cheeks. The blonde nodded at him expectantly, moaning shallowly as Yuuri thumbed the curve of his cock through the fabric. If kissing made his mind go off the charts, having a hand on Viktor’s cock sent it to fucking Mars.

It finally hit home. Viktor was kissing him. Viktor was hard and moaning because of him. There wasn’t anyone else or any other purpose other than the basic fact that Viktor _wanted_ him. Specifically and exclusively.

This thought broke the camel’s back. Because god if Yuuri hadn’t wanted Viktor forever, from idolization, to rather embarrassing dirty thoughts in this very spot, to the chance to be respected by him as an equal. So much of his life boiled down to the man in front of him who was stripping off Yuuri’s shirt, hands leaving singing, hot trails up his sides as he pushed the fabric up while whispering pretty words in languages he didn’t understand. With an almost joking tone, Yuuri asked, “Did you ever intend just to sleep in here?”

Viktor feigned a dramatic gasp. “Are you accusing me of having indecent intentions? I would never.” It was rich coming from the man who had now deigned match Yuuri’s motions, shoving a hand down his dog printed pajama pants to stroke the hardness of his erection full on. Yuuri wriggled in his grasp, canting more into that touch with a stunted, pleased hum bit out between gritted teeth, and Viktor had the gall to wink.“Though I might now, given that you’d oblige in them.”

Yuuri answered with a kiss slinking both arms to drape around the blonde’s neck, to which Viktor let out a mewling complaint at the loss of contact until he repositioned himself, replacing his hand with a thigh. Weirdly enough, having an ever-present reminder of the Russian’s desire prodding at him was a big confidence boost. Even though the thought made Yuuri feel a little juvenile. He cocked his head to the side. “It’s pretty obvious what we both want.”

Viktor’s eyes sharpened into something licentious. It sent a shiver down his spine. “You’re right. I want you.” Yuuri’s breath stilted. It was one thing to assume it, but to hear it in Viktor's voice was another thing entirely. It was intoxicating, and Yuuri wanted more. “What’s with that cute face? Was it something I said?”

“It’s just… I like hearing you say that.” He more than _liked_ hearing him say that. He ached for it.  

Viktor seemed to pick up on it, leering at him with a look that was enough to make him blush if he wasn’t already red in the face. “I’ll say it all night if it gets you off.”

“Please do.” For a split second Yuuri swore he saw Viktor’s eyes widen. Had he managed to surprise the pro skater? It was a satisfying feeling but not nearly as satisfying as what both had in mind.

* * *

 

Hands tugged at the belt of the green inn robe, loosening the robes until they slipped down Viktor’s shoulders, revealing pale skin tinted pink in arousal. Yuuri swallowed, watching how the older’s body shifted with each breath, how it sped up with his tentative hand that hovered over Viktor’s abs like his body was some statue he was forbidden to touch. “Go ahead.” His reassurance was needier in tone that Yuuri anticipated, a reminder that no matter how amazing he was on the ice Viktor was only human. He tried not to let Viktor’s ever-present, intense gaze make him nervous, allowing himself trace along the lines of hard muscle, which was better than anything he could have dreamed up.

That wasn’t true because the next thing succinctly surpassed it. As soon as Yuuri’s curious, wandering hands curved over the swell of Viktor’s chest, the other man yanked him flush by the hips, chests bumping and lips meeting once again. Yuuri mumbled something that came out as an incoherent mess stifled by the foreign tongue in his mouth, jolting when his waistband was rolled down cock springing up between close pressed bodies. Yuuri choked back a nervous laugh which was a little ironic considering how many times he’d seen Viktor naked and vice versa.

Though the context had never been quite so lewd, and he’d never been quite so hard.

Slender fingers teased at the sensitive head, leaving feather light touches against his skin. Successfully driving the younger skater mad. He squirmed in Viktor’s grasp, blood pumping, hormones rushing, whole body making his mind scream for more and more of the sensation. Viktor broke their kiss first to coo something that only intensified the feeling. “Yuuri, you’re so lovely.”

The breath that escaped Yuuri was something between a sigh and a gasp, hitching awkwardly and he forced out words. “Stop messing with me please.” He’d never wanted to get off so bad in his life, and Viktor was the king of teasing- just as content to watch Yuuri squirm as he was to give him the pleasure he desired.

“Hmm, what was that? I didn’t catch it. Do you mean like this?” A noise escaped Yurri’s gritted teeth, when Viktor finally gave him what he wanted, deigning to work him over completely. Yuuri heaved as he gave in completely to the repetition of Viktor jerking him steadily all the while whispering streams of seductive words that deepened the arousal that coiled in the pit of his stomach.

When his heart rate hastened and spurts of electricity started coursing through his body, Yuuri knew he was close. “If you keep doing that you’re going to make me-“ Viktor cut him off in a kiss, tongue teasing into Yuuri’s mouth, as he continued to rub him off.

They parted with a wet smack. Viktor moving to whisper lowly in his ear. “I’m curious what you’ll do. What kind of face you’ll make, if you’ll cry out my name.” The heated words did what he intended, making Yuuri’s dick twitch in anticipation. The hand around him, swiped the head, smearing warm precum down the shaft; and moving from a languid pace to quick, satisfying strokes along heated flesh.

Yuuri gasped unevenly, head lolling to the side into Vitkor’s other hand which had moved to cup his cheek. Each movement he matched with his own fervor, seeking out more and more of that delectable sensation, thrusting his cock more into that slick, warm hand. “Viktor.”

“Closer. Show me your true self Yuuri.”

The younger’s body trembled as pleasure shot through his veins. Warm liquid spilled over as he grasped at Viktor’s frame, letting out a strangled moan, forehead collapsing onto the blonde’s shoulder, as his hips undulated into his hand to ride remainder of his orgasm. Viktor’s free hand turned the younger’s head to look at the blonde straight on. Blue eyes meeting his own as his teeth dug down into his quivering lips to keep his voice down. When the pleasure dissipated, Yuuri’s head rolled back to look at the ceiling.

His breathes fell in pants and his hands dropped from Viktor’s body to push back his bangs. Did that just happen?

When he looked back at the Russian again, he was licking off the cum that stained his hands. “Oh my god.” Yuuri blanched. Viktor really was going to be the death of him.

“What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, never.” Yuuri shook his head quickly. He sat back on Viktor’s thighs, scoping out the man who seemed far too pleased with himself at the moment. _Something wrong_. Ha, more like he was being obscene; but Yuuri would never complain about that because part of him liked it. Liked it  **a lot**.

Enough to want to give Viktor what he gave Yuuri. Heat coursed through his body again at the thought. Yuuri blinked a little nervously. “You’ve done so much for me. I-I want to return the favor.”

“Yuuri, that almost sounds dirty.” Viktor laughed, leaning in deliciously close. “Whatever you have in mind, I’d be hard pressed to say no.”

Moments later and Yuuri realized that he hadn’t thought through the offer; but boy was it satisfying to have the tables turned. He was always the squirming mess under Viktor’s excessive comments or tantalizing touches and now…

Viktor was the one coming undone slowly, heeded by Yuuri’s careful hands. And what a sight to behold, Yuuri felt special, privileged even, to watch the usually composed and carefree man come apart with simple touches. Pants were discarded long ago, too complicated for their intentions, whilst the robe he left on, strewn open so Yuuri could see the rise and fall of his chest with quicken breathes and nipples perking under cold air. Heated breathes caressed skin as he peppered kiss along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, fingers teasing along the shaft and head of his hot, hard erection, just as the older had done to him before.

Karma.

It drove Yuuri mad and had the same effect on the Russian figure skater. Yuuri looked up.

That face. He was _never_ going to forget it. “You’re pretty like this Viktor.”

“Ha~” He chuckled with a breathlessness borne of arousal. “You’re one to talk, you’re positively lewd. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were enjoying this.”

“I am. I feel close to you.”

“I’d hope so with the position your in.” Viktor might have been joking but his trembling legs revealed that he was getting antsy. Yuuri laughed. The hot touches and a chaste teasing kiss against Viktor’s cock sent a shiver through the blonde as he canted his hips upwards against his firm grip slapping his hand over his mouth. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got me worked up.” He mumbled defensively behind the back of his palm.

This was something he definitely liked, and seeing Viktor like this was something he’d love to get used to. Viktor was half through another complaint about the teasing, when he was silenced in an instant by Yuuri who tossed all pretense aside.

The blonde's cock weighed hot and heavy on his tongue, the immediate reaction from his partner was to nearly kick him in the head as his legs wrapped over his shoulder. “Oh, fuck, Yuuri” Now he understood why Viktor had asked him to say his name again. The sound of his name in that pleading, heady tone stirred something strong within him. The kind of thing that made him giddy and happy but also sent a jolt of arousal straight to his dick.

Viktor’s hips rolled inadvertently in an effort to satiate want, driving his arousal farther past parted lips, and he thought he was the eager one. Seemed like they were more on the same page than he’d thought.

A blush rose to the younger’s cheeks as he sucked deeply. Each movement drawing fast paced, airy words from the blonde’s mouth, “You’re so good at this. I’m so happy, I never thought that I’d- mmph.” Yuuri’s fingertips dug into pale skin to keep Viktor still as he moaned when tongue hit a certain sensitive spot just under the head.

Yuuri couldn’t help unabashedly palming himself, as his dick took sudden interest again, especially with Viktor writhing as he mouthed this slick head. Between the sounds of heated pants and sloppy wet noises, and the sensation of Viktor’s hot, throbbing cock against his tongue, the older was melting under Yuuri’s actions. It made him deliriously happy and fueled the flame of his arousal once more.

The flat of his tongue ran down the underside of Viktor’s dick drawling blissed out mewls while one of his hands tangled in short black hair to pull Yuuri further down. Yuuri coughed and sputtered when his nose skin, pulling off immediately. It drew Viktor out of his trance and he leaned over concerned, rambling out a string of sincere apologies.

Yuuri shook his head. He was the one who offered to suck his dick after all.  “It’s fine. It’s fine.”

“I never wanted to make this unpleasant for you. I got too into it. I’m sorry.”

Yuuri grinned. He was digging for praise. “So I’m good?” Viktor leaned down reaching one arm out to grasp his chin, two fingers trailed along the outline of his lips still damp with saliva and precum. When Yuuri took them in his mouth, Viktor’s eyes nearly sparkled. He was enjoying this. Honestly they both were enjoying this too much.

Yuuri couldn’t believe he’d said no to this so many times.

“Yes. You’re wonderful, Yuuri, and your mouth is so pretty. I’d love to be able to finish in it.” His thumb carefully tugged at Yuuri’s lower lip in an entirely lewd insinuation. Though that wasn’t the part his mind clung to.

Wonderful. _Wonderful_. Yuuri hummed in agreement. “Okay.”

This time it was hands off for his sake since Viktor seemed a tad too eager. Yuuri resumed his motions, going down on the older skater in an instant and curling his fist around what didn’t quite fit. The wet, squelching sounds were obscene but not nearly as much so as the sounds Viktor was making. Even without a single touch the Russian managed to drive him wild. It wasn’t long before Viktor’s movements took a sharper turn, erratically jerking and twitching as the mouth wrapped around his cock brought him closer to the edge. He called out Yurri’s name in that same voice that made his heart skip a beat and his flesh feel 100 degrees too hot when he finally came.

“Holy shit.” Viktor flopped back onto Yuuri’s bed turning his head to look at the younger. “Come up here and kiss me already, Yuuri.”

“You want to? After that?”

“Of course, get over here.” Viktor grabbed his hand pulling him to his side on the bed where Yuuri met his lips without hesitation this time.

Viktor looked up at him. “You’re amazing.”

“So are you.” The compliment was easy a second thought because Viktor meant so much to Yuuri's life. Now more than even. Said man kissed his forehead. “I told you we’d learn more about each other.”

“This wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Viktor laughed lightly and gave his signature wink. Yuuri loved when he did that. “Me neither but this was far more enjoyable.”

They fell asleep like that, nestled under the duvet. Viktor fitted closely to Yuuri’s side in the tiny bed. The warmth radiating off him creating his own personal heater in the winter month. Yuuri could get used to this, among other things.

His happiness was stunted the next morning when he woke up. Viktor was already gone, headed down to the rink no doubt- allowing Yuuri to get that precious extra 20 minutes of sleep. But the second he was nearly out the door he was greeted with a sly grin and snide remark from his sister sporting an all too knowing look.“  _Someone_ was busy last night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought this would be an issue, but apparently it is now.  
> *** **Please, do not repost my work** \- have some consideration for authors ***


End file.
